prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC14
is the 14th episode of the season ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 451st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Rikka grows depressive after doing terribly for a test. The others try to help her feel better and she decides to enter a Karuta competition. '' Summary The episode begins with Rikka recalling a memory from the past. At school, she is sad and sits by herself while observing her poor grade. She grows angry and at home, stays in a corner and quietly stays to herself. This causes the others to worry and Dabyi reminds them of the Crystal they saw the other day. They recall how Ai touched the Golden Rose to form it, and points out that it was one of five that they must collect. If they all gather it will producer a new power. After a while, Rikka said goodbye to the girls and takes off. Mana, shocked by her behavior pays Rikka's mother a visit when they spot her. Mana feels bad and asks if she knows why she did so poorly on the test, and their mother admits to being worried for her. At first she didn't think much of it until Rikka yelled at her after getting home, which was unusual. Out of concern for her friend, Mana decides to do something about it. At school the next day, she sits with her and tries to talk but Rikka quickly leaves. She talks to Makoto about it, and Dabyi worries Rikka may be possessed by something. Sharuru claims that Rikka must suddenly be evil- but this only worries Mana even worse. She hurries to try to find her and sees Rikka playing something. Rikka then told them the story and her plans to enter a Karuta competition. Rikka trained and practiced playing Karuta, which was why her grade had suffered. However, she continues to work hard, dedicated to completing her task. Eventually the competition arrives and she signs up for it. While waiting in line she spots someone with the nickname, "The Karuta Queen". Everyone was suprised and happy to see her in person, but watch as she easily defeats several opponents. Someone comes for her autograph and she turns him away, frustrated by her lack of finding "a king", someone who can challenge her. She starts to yell when suddenly Ira appears, and with her selfish thoughts, he summons a Jikochū. The girls saw it and transformed into Cures. Ira then had became into a Karuta Jikochū, and he summoned a pair of Karutas. The Cures had to avoid the Karutas, however they got tired and they fell. After pausing for a while, everyone made a plan and they started trusting Cure Diamond as she knew the game pretty well. Cure Diamond then started playing as she avoided and hitted the Jikochū. Cure Diamond then saw that the Jikochū was about to fall and asked Cure Heart to purify the Jikochū. Cure Heart then performed Heart Shoot and the Jikochū was defeated. Everything got back to normal as Rikka started playing Karuta with the Queen. She is rewarded with a pair of Karuta from her after the round ends and when Ai touches them, a blue shine forms to produce a Blue Crystal. It's then Rikka's shows up, surprised to know what was going on. Rikka felt bad over her test scores and didn't want her mother to be angry with her if she knew the truth. However, her mom is proud of Rikka and happy to know everything is okay, she embraces her as her dad shows up. Happily, Rikka holds their hands and they take off together. Important Info *Rikka gains the second Blue Royal Crystal from a special deck of karuta cards won after meeting the Karuta Queen. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Regina *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Aida Ayumi *Sebastian Trivia *This episode marks the first and only time Ira summons a Jikochū from a woman's heart. *The way Lance hits Mana in the face is exactly like how Miyuki and Candy first met in [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]'s first episode. *In the English dub, this episode was omitted, possibly due to Japan's cultural reasons. However, the ending where the Cures receive the blue Royal Crystal is used towards the beginning of "Lights... Camera... Distraction!" The Karuta Cards were instead called flash cards. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes